Teach a Butterfly to Dance
by Kyla Stone
Summary: There's an upcoming ball and Lucina has still not grasped the concept of dancing without falling. Oneshot, fluff.


Lucina let out a low curse as once again, she stumbled over her own feet. The royal ball was just in a week and she still had not perfected any kind of dance. She sighed, running a hand over her face as she wondered what to do.

"Milady is there a problem?" She turned to face the voice, belonging to none other than Inigo. He smiled.

"I am quite sure you can guess what my problem is." She huffed, crossing her arms across her chest.

"That your gracefulness in battle is not extending to the art of dancing?"

"Something like that… were you watching?"

"Why yes I was. A teacher has to observe his student before attempting to help them learn."

"Teacher?" She raised her brow at him. "What do you mean?"

"Why what better way to learn how to dance than by me?" He did a small bow. "What do you say, my princess?" She sighed. She supposed it was the best option after all, given that she had not gotten anywhere on her own and everyone else who offered, backed out of it a few tries later due to bruised toes.

"Fine, but do not blame me if I break your feet." He just laughed in response, quickly taking her hand, pulling her close.

"Now then, let us see what you can do with a partner." One hand now resting on her waist, he started to lead her to a tune he was humming. He started at a slow pace, which pleased her, but yet it was not long before she accidentally stepped on his foot.

"Gods! I'm so sorry, Inigo, are you okay?"

"Oh, oh don't you worry yourself any, fair maiden." Inigo responded, words laced a bit with pain. "It wouldn't be the first time I've had my foot stepped on." He trailed off with a shaking laugh, before straightening his posture.

"Let us try again." So it continued, she stepping on his foot, getting the time off, tripping up, on and on. One would think the dancer would give up his attempt at teaching her, but nothing would dissuade him.

Finally after hours of practice, four days later, she finally completed a dance without messing up.

"I did it! I did not even hurt you!" She clapped her hands joyously, before giving the young man a hug. "Thank you!" He chuckled, hugging her back.

"Believe me, the pleasure is all mine. After a few more practices, I think you are ready for the ball."

"Well… I do have… one thing to ask of you…" Lucina said, voice quiet.

"Oh?"

"You have to be my partner at the ball. I don't think I can do it with anyone else!" She blushed slightly. She knew there would be talk of them being a couple, but honestly she could not care less.

"Oh… oh well I would be honored, Princess." He gave a bow, smiling as he came up. Lucina rolled her eyes a little.

"Come on, let's practice some more."

――

The day of the ball was a splendor to behold. The palace was decorated with all sorts of colorful decorations, the food was scrumptious, and the growns and suits the people wore, were breathtaking.

Especially Lucina's as she walked down the stairs to her waiting date below. He took her hand, bringing it to his lips to kiss it, before leading her out onto the dance floor. They bowed, before moving into dance position.

"I still think this is rubbish how I have to have one dance while everyone watches on." She murmured as he pulled her close.

"Milady, it is because you are royalty."

"But Father-"

"Is probably using the excuse of that back injury he sustained even though we both know he is fine." She sighed, knowing he was right. "Now just forget about all that and focus on_us_." The emphasis on the last word, made her blush, but she pushed her foolish thoughts aside as she followed him around the room.

Carefully keeping the tempo they established in her head, she knew they would complete it, perfectly. Except when Inigo decided to change one step, spinning her out from him. It threw her off balance as is, but when he started to pull her back, the motion was enough so she started to fall. His arms caught her though, in so that, their position was almost a low dip. His face was close to hers, eyes gleaming with mischief.

Before she could attempt to respond to his behavior he pulled her up, resuming their normal routine.

"You could have _warned _me you were going to do that."

"Ah, but Princess, that would have taken all the fun out of it." He grinned. She sighed, deciding to let it go for now, because it had not ended badly.

The rest of the dance went without incident, which Lucina was thankful for. After a few more dances and socializing, Inigo pulled her out to a balcony, right when the princess had been starting to feel overwhelmed by all the people.

"I thought milady might need some fresh air." He said as she walked over to lay her hands on the railing.

"You were quite right." It was a clear night out, the stars twinkling above, and the full moon setting a, dare she say it, romantic glow to the atmosphere. She jumped ever so slightly when she felt his hand cover hers.

"Lucina?"

"Yeah?" She turned to look at him.

"Thank you, for tonight. It's been… quite amazing." He smiled softly at her. It was in that moment she realized something. _Oh gods, have I been falling for him this whole time? _She thought to herself. It was not just this week, no, it had been much longer. She just pushed any idea of romance aside, feeling it too trivial of a matter for her heart to dwell on, when she had so many other things that needed her attention.

"Inigo… I…" She started to speak, but no words would come. She was not even sure what she was trying to say in the first place. On impulse she leaned forward, pressing her lips to his for a second. Upon pulling away, she looked to the side, dread starting to fill her. _That was probably foolish…_

He turned her face back to his, arm slipping around her waist to draw her closer, as he kissed her again. They lingered a few moments in the kiss, before he pulled away, pressing another to her forehead, then releasing her.

"And now you've made this an even more wonderful evening."


End file.
